Installation and maintenance of a network of devices connected by network cabling is typically a labor and time intensive endeavor. If a client device loses the integrity of its connection to the network, an investigation as to what cause the connection loss must be initiated.
Current maintenance of devices, such as a client personal computer (PC), directly connected to a local area network (LAN) over a dedicated drop is performed by instructing an end user to act as the local agent/robot for the information systems (1S) technician. The IS technician will instruct the user to perform tests and read screens for the technician. If these attempts at resolving the problem fail, a technician is dispatched to the location of the end user.
An alternate method is to use a software remote control package enabled by the end user to gain control of the PC operating to allow a remote agent to take control of the client PC. Control of the client PC by the IS technician can only be performed after specific direct actions are taken by the end user. The IS technician must rely on the user of the client device to install the software remote control package, to accurately follow instructions and relay information to the IS technician. Often, users are not as knowledgeable as the IS technician would require, and a technician must be dispatched to the location of the user.
The cost of supporting the distributed network infrastructure is high, this is especially true if direct at the desk support is required. Often, maintenance problems are compounded where an IS technician must communicate with the end user. This communication often requires the user to call an IS hotline, wait on hold for a period of time, and ultimately talk to an IS technician. In addition to cutting into the end user's productivity, the IS technician is required to assist the end user rather than performing other functions of his or her job. Additionally, each time a technician is dispatched to a client device to fix the connection failure, a relatively high cost is incurred.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method for fault isolation that can be used to validate connectivity of a central site to a number of connected client devices. A need also exists for a method that satisfies the above need and that operates stage by stage, working from the central site back to a connected client device, in validating connectivity. A need also exists for a method that satisfies the above needs and that can be controlled from a central maintenance station and as such does not require direct user enabling.